The 'Yu' Salad
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: A set of One-[or two] Shots Dedicated to Yuya and his Doppelgangers. TWO-Shot #2: [p2] Yuya get's lost in the forest and meets another group of certain look-alikes... [Please R&R]
1. Park Time: P1

**A/N ANOTHER 'YU SALAD' STORY, I LOVE MAKING STORIES WITH THESE GUYS! ^-^  
ANYWAY, LET'S GET TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Yuto, I'm bored..." the red-headed of the Sakaki Brothers complained as he slumped on the couch.  
"Well, what do you want to do?" the violet-haired brother asked as he sat next to his bummed sibling.  
"I don't know." Yuya groaned.  
"What about we watch some T.V.?" Yuto recommended as he turned on the television.  
"Guys, we're home!" Yugo said as he opened the door, followed by Yuri.  
"Yugo-nii, I'm bored..." Yuya groaned again.  
"Then, let's-"  
Yuri sat next to Yuya on the couch [Probably because he doesn't like Yuto that much] and snatched the romote from Yuto.  
"Let's watch a movie, what do you think Yuya-kun~?" Yuri asked as Yuya's pupils shrinked with fear.  
He then scooted closer towards Yuto.  
"HEY, IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME?!" Yugo yelled as 6 eyes looked at him.  
"I think that we should go outside, what about it guys?"  
"Alright then, Yugo," Yuya suddenly brightened up as he ran out of the house.

 ***Later***

"Yugo, slow down!" Yuya screamed as he held on to his brother for dear life.  
"Yuya, we're almost there," Yugo said. "Just wait a little longer."  
After about 5 minutes of light-speed on Yugo motorcycle, they finally made it to the park in the center of the city.  
"Y-yugo-nii, never...do...that...AGAIN..." Yuya said as he lied on the grass, trying to catch his breath from what had just happened.  
"Gomen ne, Yuya." Yugo said as he helped him up and they walked to the place that Yuto had told them to meet up in his text message.  
"So, we're having a picnic?" Yuri asked when they all made it there.  
"Yes, Yuri," Yuto said as he pulled out 4 sandwiches and sodas and passed them out to everybody.  
"Yuto, these are so good, did you make them?" Yuya asked as Yuto nodded.  
"Hey, what about _MY_ sandwiches?!" Yugo said.  
"You mean your charred ashes that you served us last time we let you make Lunch?" Yuri asked.  
"At least I tried, _LILY_." Yugo said as he was smacked in the head with a red cabbage.  
[Yuri really means 'Lily' X'D]  
They ate quietly until they were out of food.  
"Oi,OI!" Yugo said after they cleaned up their food.  
"Yes, _Hugo_?" Yuri said, making sure he heard the mistake.  
Yugo took a deep breath, and then started.  
"Any of you want to race?"  
"Yugo, none of us have motorcycles." The eggplant pointed out.  
"I know, but let's race on normal bikes instead."  
"Um, Yugo?" The tomato asked.  
"Yes, Yuya?"  
"I don't know how to ride a bike."  
"It's okay, I'll go easy on you-wait, WHAT?"


	2. Park Time: P2

**A/N PART 2, LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS...**

* * *

"Yugo-nii, I...can't...balance!" Yuya faceplanted again on the soft grass.  
"37..." Yuri counted the misses as he watched his two other brothers help another sibling ride a bike.  
"Yugo, ready?" Yuto asked as they held on to the sides of the steering.  
"Yeah," Yugo said as Yuya grabbed his goggles and put them over his eyes. "One...two...THREE!"  
Both the Banana and the Eggplant started running as the Tomato began pedaling.  
"Alright, we're gonna let go now, okay Yuya?" Yugo said after a little running.  
Yuya nodded.  
Yugo and Yuto let go.  
Yuri Drank some soda.  
"Hey, I'm doing it! Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Look!"  
Yuya was riding around like he was a pro at riding.  
Yuri spurted out cherry soda.  
Yugo ran to get his Motorbike.  
Yuto...actually...SMILED?! [SOMEBODY, TAKE A PICTURE!]  
Oh, And Yuya was riding around happily.

 ***Not too long later...*  
**  
"How...Did...Yuya...Beat...Me?" Yugo kept on saying as they sat in the living room, watching T.V.  
"I didn't think you were going to go easy on us." Yuya said.  
"I can't believe Yuri didn't win." Yuto mentioned.  
"He drank about 5 cans of soda while we taught you how to ride."  
Yugo and Yuya stared at their Psycho Bro who was sitting on the floor playing 'Yandere Simulator'.  
Yuri glanced at them and smirked.  
"Anyway...Wait...Yuri what are you playing?" Yuto asked as Yuri kept his eyes on the computer screen.  
"The usual..."  
"Which is...?"  
"None of your business."  
Yuto's steel eyes narrowed at the Red Cabbage.  
Yuri kept on playing.  
"He's playing a very popular game that's called..'Yandere Simulator'." Yugo said.  
Yuri glared at the Banana.  
Yuto looked at Yuri and at Yugo for a moment.  
Then, he continued to watch T.V.  
"OI, aren't you going to tell him something?!" Yugo asked his raven-haired brother.  
"Like what?"  
"Like: 'Yuri, you should be ashamed of yourself for playing such a violent game.' or somethin'?!" Yugo imitated Yuto.  
Yuto stared at him.  
"Yuya?"  
"Yes?"  
"Give me one word to describe Yuri."  
"Okay...um...Sadistic."  
"Thank you, Yuya."  
For the rest of the night, Yugo watched T.V.

 ***Later that night...***

*BEEP BEEP*  
"Finally, the popcorn's ready!" Yuya said as he grabbed the hot bag and opened it carefully.  
The smell of butter filled the room.  
He then went to grab a bowl so they could share, But...  
They were too high up in the cabinets.  
/I should call for someone to help me.../ He thought.  
/No...I'll do it myself!/  
And with that last thought, he attempted to reach the bowl on the top of the high shelf.  
"Almost...got it..." Yuya said, now on his toes as he tried to at least touch the lip of the bowl.  
Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, a knee hurting horribly, and tears falling down his cheeks.  
"Yuya, Daijoubu?" Yuto asked as he ran to him, Yugo and Yuri following behind.  
Yuya snapped back to reality.  
"I...think..." He tried to get up, but his knee was killing him.  
"Your wound reopened," Yuto said as he rolled up one of the tomato's pant legs to see that some blood was creeping out.  
"Yugo, get me the First Aid kit."  
"Alright," Yugo went out of the kitchen.  
"Yuri, help me clean up this mess."  
"Okay," Yuri then grabbed the broom and dustpan and started to sweep up the shards of broken porcelain and glass.  
Yugo came back and Yuto patched up Yuya again.  
To finish the night, they all ate popcorn from the now-cooled bag.  
All in all, another normal Day at the Sakaki Household.

* * *

 **A/N AWWWW, THAT WAS KAWAII DESU, WASN'T IT?  
Yuri: *Whispering* Please notice me Senpai...  
Kuri: *Looks around* What was that? Maybe just my crazy imagination.  
Anyway, please R&R, and see you later!  
[P.S. I don't own Yandere Simulator, Yandere Dev does.]**


	3. The Magnolia Tree

**A/N ONE-SHOT, THE SALAD BROTHERS HELP YUYA GET A GIRLFRIEND! THERE'S GOING TO BE FRUITSHIPPING IN THIS YOU GUYS, AND WITH THAT, ENJOY~!**

* * *

 ***Friday Afternoon*  
**  
"Gotta get home, gotta get home..." The red and green haired pendulum user murmured to himself as he ran home from school.  
"Hey, welcome home, Yuya!" the hyperactive Synchro brother said trying to hug him when he got home, but Yuya dodged it, [Casing Yugo to fall on his face] dropped his backpack on the floor, and ran to his room.  
"What's wrong with him?" Yugo asked getting up from the floor, but his eyes caught something lying next to him.  
He picked it up, read it, and went to the bathroom to barf.  
"You guys have to read this..." He handed the piece of torn notebook paper to the XYZ and Fusion brothers.  
Here's what it said:

 _' Dear, Yuya,_  
 _I've been wanting to tell you something for quite some time now...but...every time I try to talk to you...my words get jumbled in my mind._  
 _Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you is that, I want to tell you something, so, if you want, you could meet me in the park next to the Magnolia Tree this Saturday._  
 _Until then, Hiragi Yuzu '_

"...Wow..." Was all the Eggplant's response.  
"Let's hope she's not a Yandere..." Yuri said. [Actually, I consider her a Tsundere]  
"Hey, Guys?" Yuya ran out of his room and looked down at his brothers from the second floor. "Have you seen a little piece of Notebook paper? I think I dropped it somewhere in the house."  
Yuri snatched the paper from Yuto's hand and hid it behind his back.  
"Sorry, Yuya," Yuri lied. "Maybe you left it at school?"  
Yuya ran down the stairs and out the door, hoping to find it from his route on the way home.  
"Why did you lie to him, Yuri?" Yugo asked the cabbage.  
"Because we are going to make their first date a success, my annoying Banana Brother." Yuri slid the note in his jacket pocket.  
"WHA?! BUT HOW?!" The Banana exclaimed.  
Yuri gave him an evil smile paired with a glare that was filled with mischief.  
"We're going to stalk him..."

 ***Saturday Morning***

"Alright, we have our clothes that we picked out yesterday, we went to sleep early and have enough energy for today, and now, we go downstairs and eat breakfast."  
Yuya went downstairs, only to find that his brothers weren't there, and the only thing on the table was a small stack of pancakes with a note on it.  
 _'Sorry, Yuya, had to go buy Groceries, left you breakfast. -Yuto'  
_ "But I swore there was enough food in the fridg-" Yuya opened up the fridge to see that it was empty, except for some Orange juice.  
"Maybe we _do_ need Groceries..."  
He then ate his Breakfast alone, got dressed and made his way to the park.  
"I...can't...beilive...I...had...to...eat...all...that...food..." Yugo Groaned.  
"Shh, what if he hears you?" The eggplant cautioned.  
"Gomen ne." Yugo whispered.  
"He's on the move, come on!" Yuri said as the quietly followed him to the big Magnolia that stood in the center of the park.  
There was a girl that they all recognized waiting there for Him.  
Yuzu Hiragi.  
"Yuya, you're here..." The pink lemon started as her face became a little pink.  
"Of course I am, after all we are Friends, right?" The tomato smiled.  
"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about..."  
She looked down at her feet.  
"Yes, it's _finally_ happening!" Yugo exclaimed quietly.  
"I think I'm feeling...happy right now..." Yuto let a small smile slip. [SOMEONE, ANOTHER PICTURE!]  
"I wish Selena liked me like that..." Yuri murmured.  
the Banana and Eggplant stared at the cabbage.  
"What? I really just wish that she was just as Mad as I am." Yuri finished.  
"Wait, are you saying that..."  
"Yes," She took a deep breath in. "I love you Yuya Sakaki, and I hope you will accept my feelings for you."  
"Yuzu..?" Yuya started.  
"Yeah?"  
The Banana, Eggplant and Cabbage creeped a little closer to them.  
Suddenly, They both turned around to see the Brothers spying on them.  
"GOTCHA!"  
The others were too confused.  
"This was all a joke you guys! And you fell for it!" Yuya laughed.  
They all got smacked on the head by Yuzu's paper fan. [Triple times for Yuri]  
"I can't believe you thought I would ever like _like_ **Him**!"  
And with that, she stomped away, her face still flushed.  
"Now, when we get home, you guys are going to have to explain yourselves." 


	4. Vacay-time!

**A/N THE NEXT ONE'S A 2-SHOT! THIS ONE'S ON THE TOPIC OF VACATION! ENJOY!**

* * *

 ***Morning***

"Yuya, Yuya, wake up, already!" Yugo shook his brother, who was in a deep sleep.  
He then ran to his room and grabbed a Loudspeaker.  
"YUYA, WAKEY-WAKEY!" He yelled into the device, shaking the whole house and making Yuya jump out of bed.  
"Yugo? What was THAT?!" The Tomato asked his brother, but he just pointed to the empty suitcase that was at the foot of his bed.  
It took a little while for him to actually wake up to realize what his brother needed him to do.  
"I'll get right on it, Yugo, just give me a few minutes!" Yuya ran to his closet and Yugo walked out of his room to help the other brothers pack the luggage in the car.  
About 30 minutes later, Yuya came and plopped down on the seat next to Yugo, and went back to sleep.

 ***Later that Morning***

"Yuya, wake up, we're here!" Yugo yelled through the Loudspeaker, again.  
"AHH, YUGO, I'M UP, I'M UP!" Yuya jolted up.  
"Hurry up, Yuto and Yuri already went in!" Yugo said, grabbing his and the tomato's luggage and running into the hotel to catch up with his other brothers.  
When they finally got up to their room Yugo flopped down on one of the beds to catch his breath.  
"What took you guys so long?" Yuri asked, looking away from the T.V.  
"Well, Yugo woke me up from my nap and he decided to use the stairs instead of the elevator." Yuya explained.  
Yuto then put down the book he was reading and helped Yuya and Yugo unload their bags.

 ***That afternoon***

"So, what do you guys want to do while we're here?" The tomato asked his brothers.  
"Basketball!" The banana exclaimed.  
"Golf." The eggplant suggested.  
"Table Tennis." The cabbage awnsered.  
"Alright then, Let's do Basketball first." Yuya said.  
"Yes! I got first pick, I got first pick~!" Yugo chirped happily.  
It then turned out that he was pretty good at Basketball, and he and Yuto won with 67 to 12. [Most points being made by Yugo and his Slam Dunks.]  
"Alright, what's next?" Yugo asked.  
"Yuto's pick, Golf."  
It turned out to be the most stressful game he'd ever play against his collected brother.  
Yugo came in last that game.  
Yuya took third place.  
Yuri came in second.  
And the grand winner was Mr. Eggplant.  
"Alright, It's Yuri's pick now." The tomato said.  
The first game was against Yugo and Yuri.  
The cabbage was so concentrated, while the banana was trying to do cool tricks with this paddle.  
Yuri won the first match.  
The second round was Yuto versus Yuya.  
They both were so good that it seemed like they would have to call it a tie, but that tie breaker went to the tomato, who was slightly faster than the eggplant.  
Then, it was time for the final match, Yuri against Yuya.  
They both were extremely fast, and it seemed like whoever even looked off the ball would automatically lose.  
Yugo kept staring at the ball, trying to see where it would land and how they would hit it.  
Yuto was observing how they could possibly go that fast and not break a sweat.  
Then, suddenly the ball fell on the ground...on Yuya's side.  
The champion was Yuri.  
"So, we already did what everyone wanted to do, Right?" the banana asked the rest of the salad.  
"No, Yuya didn't tell us what he wanted to do." Yuto said.  
"That's right," Yuri said as he looked over to the tomato.  
"What's next, Yuya-kun?"  
He grabbed Yugo and Yuri's arms and started to lead them somewhere.  
"Where are you going?" Yuto asked.  
"Hurry up, Yuto," Yuya said, still pulling them away.  
"Or we'll miss my friends."


	5. Genderbent 1-shot

**A/N GENDERBENDER ONE-SHOT! IN THIS ONE, YUYA SEEMS TO BE EATING LESS...WHY? WELL YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT~! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Yugo, Yuri, Yuya, Dinner!" Yuto, the eggplant sister said as she laid out the dinnerware at the four plates set on the table.  
"Coming, Yut-AHHH!" Yugo, the bannana sister exclaimed as she tumbled down the stairs.  
"You're so immature, Yugo," Yuri, the cabbage sister said as she looked down at her blonde and cerulean-haired sister.  
"Oh, no, are you alright, Big sister Yugo?" Yuya, the tomato sister asked as she helped her elder sister up.  
"Yeah, don't worry about me," Yugo jumped up and moved a few strands her long hair behind her ear.  
"Now, time for that dinner..."  
A few minutes of talking about school later...  
"And that's how I became queen of the school." Yuri explained as Yugo stared at her with big turquoise eyes, she then decided not to eat her carrots.  
"Very nice story, Yuri," Yuto said as Yuya got up and put her dishes in the sink.  
And all the sisters just stared at her.  
Yuto especially.  
"Yuya, are you sure you had enough to eat?" She asked the youngest one.  
"Yeah, why?" The red and green-haired girl asked.  
"Nevermind."  
"Okay, I'm going to do my homework." Yuya said as she walked towards the living room area.  
"Is it just me, or is Yuya looking a little...cubby?" Yugo said as Yuri hit her upside the head.  
"Well, could that be why she's been eating so little?" Yuto thought out loud.  
"Probably, or it could've also been my story..." Yuri said, and Yugo covered her ears.  
"Anyway, Yuri, you're on dish duty tonight." Yuto said as she continued to eat.  
"Alright, Sis."

 ***The Next Day***

"I'm home!" Yuya chirped as she was welcomed by her 3 other sisters.  
"Hey, what took you so long?!" Yugo said.  
"Sorry, but Sora wanted to go shopping with me so..."  
"Still, it's been hours, we were so worried!"  
"Actually, she called me before they went out, Yugo." Yuto said.  
"Oh. Alright then." And with that she went back to watching her T.V. show.  
"Finally, you're home," Yuri said as she peered inside the plastic bag that Yuya was holding.  
"So, what'cha got~?"  
"Just a dress, it was kinda pricey, but Sora insisted that I'd buy it, she actually gave me some money to help me pay for it."  
"Wow, I wish I had a friend like that. (Or any friends for that matter.)"  
"Now let's see that dress." Yugo said as her attention turned to the black dress that had a beautiful red rose pattern at the bottom.  
"Oh. My. Synchro." Bananarama exclaimed as she fainted.  
Yuri covered her eyes to shield herself from the beauty of the dress.  
And Yuto was already too classy. [Imagine a top hat, monocle, and a mustache on a genderbent Yuto.]  
"Wait, isn't this a few sizes bigger than what you usually wear?" Yuto asked.  
"Yeah, I think I've been gaining a little weight." Yuya admitted.  
"It's alright," Yuto said smiling.  
"Really?"  
"Yep, and you know that reminds me, didn't Yuri and Yugo eat a tub of ice-cream, 2 bags of chips, and 5 packages of soda yesterday night?" Yuto asked.  
Yuya checked the freezer and the pantry.  
"Yes, they did eat all that yesterday..." Yuya and Yuto's eyes became dark as creepy smiles appeared on their face.

 ***The Next Day***

"I...can't...go...on..." Yugo said as she floped down on the floor in a puddle of sweat.  
"Come on, you still need 410 push ups! Chop, Chop!" Yuya said as she blew a whistle and counted the amount of push-ups fro Yugo.  
"How...much...longer...until...I'm...done?" Yuri asked as she then tripped on the treadmill.  
"Come on, 30 minutes left, you can do it!" Yuto said as she helped Yuri back on.  
In other words, they had to work out for 6 hours every day for a whole month to burn all the calories.  
Yuya just had to do an hour every day for a week to burn off the fat that she had.  
And that was the story of when Yuya got a little chubby.

* * *

 **A/N FINALLY, MY FIRST REQUEST FOR A ONE-SHOT! XD SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I WAS OUT ON VACATION, AND I WAS ALSO PRACTICING SOME MMD. ANYWAY, IF YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R &R, AND UNTIL NEXT TIME, THIS IS KURITIRAGONETTE, SIGNING OFF!**


	6. Vacay-time! P2

**A/N SECOND PART OF THE VACATION ONE-SHOT! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Yuya, we've been walking through the forest for almost an hour now...when are we getting there?" Yugo complained as Yuto shot an icy glare at the Synchro duelist.  
 _/Nevermind./  
_ Then, Yuya stopped in between two trees and two roads.  
He looked at the left path, and the right path.  
He then went left.  
A while later they had to stop because **somebody** had to relieve himself.  
"Hey, does any one want something to drink?" Yuto asked.  
"Soda...please..." An exhausted Yugo panted.  
"Water's fine." A good mood Yuri responded.  
Yuya was too busy trying to remember the path.  
"That's good stuff..." Yugo said as they all decided to take a little break while Yuya tried to remember the way to where he wanted to go.  
"Yugo, make sure you put the empty can in the trash when you're done." The eggplant remeinded the Banana.  
"Yeah, Yeah." Yugo threw the can towards the trash bin, but he missed.  
"Hey, Loud-mouth, You missed." Yuri said as he pionted towards the can on the ground.  
"Whatever, someone will pick it up, right?"  
"Baka, don't you even care about the Earth and Nature?"  
"I never knew you were such a tree-hugger, **LILY**."  
And that's when Yuri Exploded.  
"Guys, Stop fighting, and Yugo how come you just can't walk over there and put in in the trash?  
"Because making a shot in it is cooler."  
So while the other brothers were trying to get the fight over a can and a trash bin, Yuya Finally rememberd and decided to go on by himself to make sure that it was right.  
A while later, the Problem was solved by Yuto putting the can in the trash bin.  
"Hey, are we almost there, Yu-" Yugo was going to ask his brother, before he noticed that he wasn't there.  
"Um, Guys? Where's Yuya?"  
 **  
*Yuya's POV***

"Finally," Yuya said as he looked at the glassy lake.  
"Guys, we're here!" Yuya said as he looked at the glassy lake. turned around to find that nobody was behind him.  
"Guys? Hello?" He asked into the forest, and actually got an answer.  
"Hello, Who's there?" A Voice asked as three girls came out of the forest.  
"Yuzu, Serena, Rin? What're you doing here?"  
"We came here on Vacation, what about you?" Serena asked.  
"Well..."  
Yuya then explained the whole scenario to the girls as they unpacked and prepared to set up camp at the lake.  
"Poor Kiddo..." Rin said as she toasted a side of her marshmallow.  
"What about you camp out here with us, and tomorrow we'll get you back to your Brothers?" Yuzu suggested.  
"Are you sure about that?" Yuya asked as he nibbled on a s'more.  
"Yeah, we had a tent for Ruri, but she wanted to stay at the hotel." Serena explained.  
"Thank you very much, Serena."  
And with that, they started helping Yuya set up the tent.  
When they were done they celebrated with some S'mores.

 ***The Next Afternoon, with the brothers***

"Yuya! Where are you?!" Yugo asked as he inspected the brush around the forest path, looking for his Tomato brother.  
"So then we took a turn here and went straight there..." Yuto mumbled to himself as he traced the path with his finger on his map.  
"Come on, pick up.." Yuri said as he tried calling Yuya on his disk.  
A few hours later, they decided to turn back, hoping that he'd gone back home.  
/If we lose Yuya,/ All the brothers thought in the elevator.  
/I'll stay mad at myself forever./ The eggplant said.  
/I won't have anyone to joke around with anymore./The banana finished.  
/I won't Have anyone to let my pranks slide.../The cabbage thought.  
When they got into their room, they found an odd surprise.  
"Yuto, Yugo, Yuri-nii!" a voice said as they all were pulled into an embrace.  
From Yuya, and behind him there were the Hiragi Sisters.  
"Y-YUYA?!" All the brothers responded as they reacted in different ways.  
Yugo was Squeezing the tomato juice out of Yuya.  
Yuri was trying to process why the Hiragi's were here.  
And Yuto was...Crying?!  
"What's wrong with you boys and leaving your brother out in the woods?!" Serena yelled at Yugo and Yuri.  
"Calm down, Serena," Yuzu said. "At least we got him home safe and sound."  
"S'mores, Anyone?" Rin asked as she shook a box of graham crackers and a bag of marshmallows.  
And everyone suddenly forgot about the problem at hand, and soon ate some S'mores, and watched a movie.  
Towards the climax of the plot, Yuto got up and went towards his room.  
Yuya noticed this, and followed the Xyz user to the balcony.  
"Hey, Yuto.." Yuya said as steel eyes glanced at him.  
"Oh, Yuya." Yuto said as he stared at the sunset.  
Yuya came and sat next to him.  
"Yuto-nii, There's no need to cry," Yuya said and Yuto looked at him.  
"I'm safe and sound, right? So why were you crying?"  
Yuto looked at the gound.  
"I thought we were going to be split up again...like when..." He started.  
Yuya hugged his Serious brother.  
"Yuto...don't worry about the future..." Yuya said.  
"Just focus on the present...Alright...?" And with that, he fell into a deep sleep on his brother's shoulder.  
Yuto Moved him to his bed and went back to watching the movie with the others.  
/Alright...Yuya.../

* * *

 **A/N AWWWW~! WHAT A CUTE ENDING! X3  
ANYWAY, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS TWO-SHOT, AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R FOR THE NEXT ONE OR TWO-SHOT, ALRIGHT?**  
 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP~! XD**


	7. School-shot

**A/N SCHOOL-RELATED ONE-SHOT! JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO ONE ON, AND SORRY I WAS OFF FOR SO LONG, NEW SCHOOL PROBS, Y'KNOW? ANYWAY, ENJOY~! ;]**

* * *

"ARRGGHH, I. DON'T. GET. THIS." Yugo kept bonking his head on the table, trying to understand his English Homework with the help of his brothers.  
"What's so hard about English, Yugo?" Yuya asked his banana brother.  
"IT'S THESE STUPID ADJECTIVES, I MEAN, WHO THOUGHT UP THE IDEA OF PRONOUNS NOT DESCRIBING NOUNS?!" Yugo yelled as his face became red with anger.  
"Really, Yugo?" Yuri started. "Just realize that adjectives describe nouns and get over it."  
Yugo shot an annoyed glare at his Magenta-pink haired brother, and Yuri just went back to doing his Science Homework.  
"I'll help you, Yugo," Yuto said as he scooted towards Yugo and adjusted his black-rimmed spectacles.  
Awhile passed filled with nothing but whispers from around the table from Yuto tutoring and Yuya counting for his math homework.  
"Yuri, why are you just staring at your paper?" Yuto asked as he sat next to his fusion brother.  
Yuri continued to stare at the blank question.  
"What's a flagella?" He tried to whisper to Yuto.  
"What?" The eggplant asked. "A little louder."  
By now, all the other fruits were just staring at him.  
"I said," Yuri piped up. "What's a flagella?"  
Yugo looked at him wide eyed.  
Then he fell on the floor laughing his butt off.  
"W-WHAT'S A FLAGELLA?! SERIOUSLY?!" He laughed like crazy.  
The tomato just stared at the situation.  
"H-HEY, I'M NOT GOOD AT SCIENCE ALRIGHT?!" Yuri developed a dust of pink from embarrassment.  
It took an hour for Yugo to calm down and for everyone to be finished with their Homework.  
But, then, it was time for Yuto to make dinner.

 ***Not too long later...***

"Carrots, Yuto?" Yuri groaned as he poked at the fat orange sticks.  
"Yes, you need the vitamins that they contain." Yuto said as he pointed his fork at the cabbage head.  
"I think they're Delicious, Yuto-nii!" Yuya chirped as he munched on some.  
"Well, I'm glad to know that **one** of my siblings likes them." He gave a death glare towards Yugo, who automatically started stuffing his face full of carrots, and almost choking on them.  
"Yugo, one at a time." Yuya said and continued to eat.  
Suddenly, Yuri slapped his palms on the table and stood up.  
"I think it's time for us to rebel against you and your unfair ways of making us eat your dishes!"  
He looked over to Yuya and Yugo.  
"What do you say, brothers?" Yuri held out a hand to his brothers.  
"Will you help me fight Yuto-nii against his treatment of us?!"  
The tomato and banana were pointing behind his back.  
Yuri, confused, looked behind him, and blacked out.

 ***The Next Day...***

"Welcome home, everybody!" Yuto said as the rest of the salad came in their home.  
"How was school?"  
"It was super fun," Yuya began. "I got a lead part in my drama class!"  
"I got an A+ on my English test that I thought I would do horrible on!" Yugo said, confidently.  
He then turned to Yuri.  
"So, what happened at school today for you, Yuri?" Yuto smiled.  
"I got a 100 on my Science test..." Yuri yawned.  
Yuya and Yugo stared at him wide-eyed, Yuya also played 'What'cha say?' meme on his D-pad as they slow-mode fell on their faces.  
And at that very moment as well, Yuri fell on the floor, exhausted from how late he had to study with Yuto.  
"And that's why I'm glad I'm done with school." Yuto said as he tucked in the last bother and went to go watch some 'Pew Die Pie'.


	8. MMD-Shot!

**A/N YEAH, SCHOOL'S BEEN TAKING A LOT OF TIME OUT OF WRITING, BUT HERE'S A ONE-SHOT TO MAKE UP FOR IT~! ENJOY~!  
[This is about them discovering MMD, or Miku Miku Dance, an animation thing I'm using on my youtube channel.]**

* * *

"Man, this is so cool..." Yuya said to himself as he looked at a Hatsune Miku Dancing to the 'get down' meme.  
"Oi, Yuya, what are you watching?" Yugo glanced over his younger brother's shoulder as he looked at the video that the tomato was viewing.  
"Nothing, just something called MMD."  
"MMD? What's that?" He heard the banana along with someone else ask.  
He looked back, and saw his oldest brother, also examining what he was doing on Youtube.  
"It's some sort of animation thing, and based on what I've seen, It seems pretty easy to make something good." Yuya said.  
"Let's see how easy it really is, hm~?" Yuri's voice sang as Yuya quickly went from his room to the sofa downstairs.  
Down there, they searched for hours to find a download for the app.  
And they found it, along with some basic models to experiment their animation skills with.  
"How do you make it wave?"  
"How come I can't walk?!"  
"Where's the knife accessory?"  
"...how do you use excellent shadow...?"  
The other brothers gathered at Yuto's computer, and they saw that he already had made a simple, well animated, 60 frames per second, animation of a extremely adorable chibi Yuto waving wile winking.  
"EHH?! HOW DID 'YA DO ALL **THAT** IN LESS THAN AN HOUR?!" Yugo exclaimed as he gawked at his violet brother's screen.  
"...Natural talent...I guess..." He smiled softly.  
"' **NATURAL TALENT'**? ARE YOU **KIDDING** ME?!" He was losing it over Yuto being better than he was.  
"I still don't understand how you make these smoother." Yuya stated as he toyed around with every little button on each board.  
"I need to see how to get accessories on this thing..." Yuri googled 'how to get accessories in MMD' and saw a short video on it.  
"According to the video, I need to find a download for a knife on the internet." He then searched up 'Knife MMD DL' and a horde of downloads appeared on the computer.  
"Um, Yuri-nii, what do you need a knife for anyway?" Yuya asked from a distance.  
Yuri came over and patted his soft tomato-hair.  
"Nothing you need to worry your little mind about~..." He said in a sing-song voice, indicating that it was probably going to be gruesome.  
After a few more hours of animating, they all decided to show their creations to each other.  
Yuya's was up first.  
Yuto gave it a 10, for his brother was a noob.  
Yugo gave it a 10, because he'd never learned how to make it even a bit smooth.  
Yuri gave it a 10, just because he was in a good mood.  
"All 10's! I'm on top!" He said cheerfully as the next brother came up.  
Yugo showed his pretty choppy animation.  
Yuya gave it a 10, for good effort.  
Yuto gave it a 9, he actually thought Yugo could put some of his hyperactivity into the smoothness.  
Yuri gave it a 9, He actually agreed with Yuto for once.  
" _REALLY_? **SECOND**?!" Yugo pouted as he slumped back into his seat.  
Yuri had, luckily, placed a disclaimer at the beginning of his Yandere Simulator Animation.  
Yuto gave it a 7, because there was just **too** much blood, but at least he prepared them for it.  
Yuya gave it a 5, because he couldn't see what it was for he was blinded by Yuto's hand when there was a graphic scene.  
Yugo gave it a 1, because, he had to admit, it did look pretty good, dispite it being **really** gory.  
"...Very well..." Was all the cabbage said as he sat in between the banana and tomato, making Yuya suddenly turn pale.  
It was finally the eggplant's time to shine.  
He showed a very well put together 'ECHO' video.  
Yuya gave it an 11, because of how the colorshift was perfect with the beat.  
Yugo gave it an 11, because he couldn't get his eyes off the screen.  
Yuri gave it an 11, just because he never learned to use excellent shadow.  
and so, Yuto won the animation contest.  
"How did you do that, Yuto-nii?" Yuya asked his sugoi brother.  
"...I just worked hard on it..." He said stoically.  
"Can you teach us how to animate like you, PLEASE?!" The tomato and banana were begging with big sparkly eyes.  
"...Alright..." Was all he said...before slamming a pack of papers on the floor.  
"...You'll have to sign everywhere where there's a star..."  
The brothers looked at the packet, then at each other.  
There almost seemed to be a whole 100 pages crammed into each.  
"You know what, I think I have to fix my Bike..." Yugo quickly made up a complaint, and ran to the garage.  
"Oh, and...I have homework to do, yeah, Homwork!" Yuya darted up the stairs to his room.  
"I knew it," Yuto said, smiling.  
"What about you?"  
"Hm? I just need to update my blog, and that's really it..." Yuri yawned as he opened up his laptop and began working.  
"And now, I can finally relax..." Yuto turned on the T.V. and watched some anime.


End file.
